degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Guthrie
Lisa Guthrie is K.C. Guthrie's mother; she was a teen mom, she is a recovering drug addict and K.C. was taken away from her while she was abusing drugs. When this happened, K.C. was put into a group home, as both Lisa and his father Kevin Guthrie were in prison. Recently, Lisa got out of jail and tried to win custody of K.C. again; something he originally fought but eventually accepted. She offered to help Jenna with her pregnancy, but respected K.C. and Jenna's decision to give Tyson up for adoption. She is portrayed by Robin Brûlé. Character History Season 10 In Better Off Alone, K.C. tries to frame his mom for alcohol abuse, but fails and ends up drinking instead. When K.C. is accused of keying Coach Armstrong's car and fails to check-in at the group home, Lisa defends her son. She tells K.C. that she knows how it feels to have people force her to do things, and respects his decision to stay at the group home. K.C. is touched and decides to give her a second chance as his mom. In Don't Let Me Get Me (1), K.C. and his mom have been getting along really well ever since he moved back in with her, and they decide to head to Miss Steaks for dinner to celebrate. Lisa is Jenna’s biggest fan and is watching her on Next Teen Star at the restaurant. After her performance, Jenna reveals that shes pregnant to the live audience, and K.C's mom, knowing it is K.C.'s baby, angrily demands that he admit it. K.C. finally confesses that it' is his child, but he is not ready to be a father. In Don't Let Me Get Me (2), Lisa meets Jenna at The Dot and asks her if she has plans to get money for the baby. Jenna is convinced that she will win Next Teen Star, which would solve all of her financial problems, but Lisa is not convinced. After she is voted off of the show, Jenna asks K.C.’s mom to coffee to apologize for being defensive and finally asks for help. K.C.’s mom tells Jenna that she will be there for Jenna, and the next day at school, K.C. gives Jenna a book of baby names from his mom. Season 11 In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever']], Jenna and K.C. reveal that Lisa is babysitting Tyson, so that they could have a night out at the Keke Palmer concert. In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], she helps out K.C. when he is babysitting Tyson. K.C. asks her if Jenna and Tyson could move into their apartment, and she accepts on the conditions that she can't babysit all the time, needs help financially, and that there will be ground rules. She reveals she was waiting for K.C. to ask, and hugs Jenna and K.C. when she tearfully says yes. In [[Lose Yourself (1)|'Lose Yourself (1')]], she offers to help babysit Tyson so that Jenna can go back to Degrassi part-time. In Lose Yourself (2), it is revealed by the Child Services worker that Lisa is unfit to babysit Tyson, due to her former alcoholism and only being recently released from jail. In Extraordinary Machine (2), she is there to support K.C. once he and Jenna officially give baby Tyson up for adoption. Season 11.5: ' Tumblr lvnd84rBuS1ql0ddho2 250.jpg ' Category:Parents Category:Minor Character Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi Category:Recurring Characters Category:Drugs Category:Female Characters Category:Jail Category:Divorce Category:Season 11 Category:Rehab Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Grandparents